Young Kidnapper Part 1
by Alvin2050
Summary: A 12 year old boy goes along with a plan to kidnap the daughter of wealthy parents until he realises the danger both he and the girl are now in.


Young Kidnapper Part 1.

This is only the work of fiction and not related to any real life event. I do not condone or promote juvenile crime in any way. I hope any who read this might find some enjoyment from it. Any comments will be appreciated.

Young Danny Thomas sat in the large Honda Civic with his new guardian Frank Malloy. Here he was 12 years old and about to begin a life of crime. Malloy's car was parked outside the grounds and property of John and Sarah Hudson. Their only daughter Jenny was an aspiring future tennis star and would be practising on their homemade courts right now. Malloy had been studying this family for weeks and knew their routine by now.

Until three months ago Danny had been an orphan at the local children's home. One day Frank Malloy had decided he wanted to adopt a kid and Danny was the 'lucky' lad he chose. Despite his questionable character he had a good enough lawyer to swing it his way. The adoption papers were all signed and the boy now had a new home.

Of course he knew the man's motives for being so kind to him were not entirely as honourable as he tried to tell him and all the social workers. He gave him three square meals a day and he had his own bedroom. He had all the video games he would ever want and his life was certainly a lot better then when he was in the orphanage. Still, he was not entirely sure he trusted Malloy, something told him it would all come at a price.

Now that his new 'father' had taken him for a drive on this Saturday afternoon and stopped outside this big country estate he realised that he was right. Malloy turned off the engine and turned to address his pre-teen charge. He told him, "So, Danny, it's time to start earning your keep. You know what to do. I'll go through it once more with you. As I told you the Hudson's have a girl about your age and right now she'll be having her tennis practise on the grass courts away from the house. She'll be all on her own, there's no one else to worry about.

"You have to climb over the wall to get in the place. I'll get the gate open for you when you come out again. Got the bottle with you?" The boy nodded. "That should do the trick. You just walk up to her and introduce yourself, make up some story, I'll leave that up to you. Since you're a kid like her she won't get scared and scream the place down and call for help as she would if it was me going in there. I think she'll trust you. That's why I'm depending on you to make this work. Now don't screw up, kid, got it!" Danny nodded. "If you do you're on your own and your next home could be reform school. If you do it all as I explained it should all work out okay."

The plucky 12 year old had little doubt that Malloy would drive off and let him take the blame for it all if anything went wrong. Much as he hated doing this he knew he had to go through with it and make sure there were no mistakes or it was back to the orphanage for him. He got out of the car and went over to the high brick wall that surrounded the estate. He took out a rope with a lasso tied on the end from his pocket. He threw the lasso over a stone post at the top of the wall and began to scale up it. He had always been a good climber so it was not very difficult for him.

Soon he was standing on the top of the wall that was about ten feet high. He jumped down and landed on the soft grass below. He then began to walk in the direction of the big country house. The rope was back inside his pocket again. He would soon have another use for it. After he had gone about fifty yards the private practise tennis courts came into view. They were very well made, as good as any at Wimbledon. He then saw Jennifer Hudson going through the motions on the main court. She appeared to be exactly his age.

He realised she was not wearing traditional tennis clothes. She was attired in a short sleeved blouse and a short green dress. He thought at once what a pretty girl she was, such nice legs. She's really hot, he was thinking. In different circumstances he'd have loved to be her boyfriend. He was already regretting having to do this to her. He came over a little closer to her and then she turned around and saw him.

She was a bit startled by seeing a strange boy here. She demanded of him, "What are you doing here, how did you get in? You're trespassing on private property you know! I should call my Dad to have you removed."

"Please don't!" came his reply. "I know I shouldn't be here but I had to see you. My school paper wants me to do a story about you. I left my bike outside and climbed over the wall. I know I shouldn't do that but I'd rather see you alone like this so I can get a good exclusive."

She seemed flattered that he wanted to write about her. She told him to sit at the table situated near the courts and said she would get some drinks for them both. That's when he showed her the small bottle of drink he carried with him. He said, "My Dad makes this himself, it's really nice. Why not try it, drink it straight from the bottle!"

The girl sat down beside him and took the bottle from him. She unscrewed the top and drank some of the liquid. It had such a sweet taste she could not resist it. She informed him, "It IS nice, thanks!" She drank it all down very quickly. Of course Danny had not told her it contained a certain drug that would put her to sleep before she realised it. For the next five minutes they talked a little about themselves and then Jenny began to feel drowsy and then drifted into a deep sleep that she would not awaken from for quite some time.

The boy regarded his young kidnap victim and then took out the mobile phone given to him by Molloy and called the man who had put him up to all this. When it was answered he told him, "I've put her to sleep as you wanted me to. Do you want me to tie her up or will you do that?"

Malloy replied, "You tie her hands and feet and gag her in case she comes to and screams for her Dad. I'll take care of things this end. When you've done that you have to get her to the car. Can you can manage that?"

"Yes, I think so!" Danny told him and then the man hung up. The boy got out the length of rope and began tying up the unconscious girl, first her wrists and then he tightly bound her ankles. He got out a length of duct tape and placed it across her mouth. Now she was tied securely and unable to prevent him from carrying her off against her will. Sorry, Jenny, he was thinking, nothing personal. "Now you're coming with me!"

He knew he had to carry her to the car now. He dragged her off the chair into a standing position. He then bent down and slung her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He then walked back in the direction of the big iron gates. He soon regretted having put her to sleep. As a dead weight she was not that easy to carry. When he finally reached the gates he saw that they were open. Molloy had got them open, he obviously had the tools for every occasion.

The big man saw the boy stagger up the driveway with the bound and mini-skirted young girl draped over his shoulder. A real cutie! He gestured for Danny to hurry up before anyone saw them. He opened the trunk of his car and instructed his new foster son to put the girl inside it and so he placed her down on the floor of the trunk and Malloy closed it.

Danny asked him, "She'll be all right in there, won't she?"

The man just grinned. "Sure she will! You worry too much, kid, she'll be fine. You did a good job and there'll be a good bonus for you." They both got into the car and Malloy drove it back to his more modest residence a few miles away. After they got out and Malloy opened the trunk again he told the boy he should be the one to take her inside. "After all, I'm the brains and you're the muscle," he kidded him. So Danny lifted her out of the trunk and carried her in his arms into the house. He found it easier now because she was starting to wake up although she still didn't really know where she was. He followed his new guardian down into the basement where Jenny would be kept until her father paid the ransom to get her back.

Danny did not yet realise the full implications of what he was doing. This was like a game to him. He felt a certain pride at having single-handedly abducted a girl without any trouble but of course that doped drink had made it a lot easier. He now put her down on the dank stone basement floor as Malloy told him. It never occurred to him that Jenny was in any real danger. After all, he knew that his new father was a bit of a villain but he didn't think he would ever hurt her. A rich man like her Dad could easily pay the $20,000 ransom and she'd be released and that would be the end of it. He really didn't know Malloy at all.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
